


you scratch my back, i'll scratch yours

by grootmorning



Series: kastle deserves all the s.e.x [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, frank and karen learn more about each other, it's only fair and fun that your partner knows your kinks, sexually of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: PWP: Frank is satisfying Karen's kink, it's only fair she do the same





	you scratch my back, i'll scratch yours

With two fingers and a slight tilt of his head, Frank tapped Karen against the outer edge of her thigh. His meaning was clear. Move forward.

Karen bit her lip hesitantly. Her bare legs shifted against the plush carpet of her living room on either side of his torso, her hand pressing on his chest for support. She briefly wondered where her skirt and underwear was. They had been stripped off her, tossed behind him after Frank had cornered her against the couch after a night run. The silk shirt that she had so carefully buttoned up this morning was open and hanging precariously off her shoulders.

Frank had liked her black bra very much. He left it on.

Frank tapped her again, a picture of ease and predatory intent as he lay there on her living room floor, looking up at her as she straddled him. His voice was a low rumble that sent shivers down her spine, "I did yours, now it's your turn."

The hand she had braced against his chest covered the painted white skull and she moved to see it. She needed to see it. The low whine that had escaped her when he made to remove it did not go unnoticed, as much as she had tried to hide it. Frank had simply smirked, yanking her closer to him and leaving his armour on as he tumbled them to the carpet. 

The white skull was slick with the fluids of her arousal, bare as she was, and she felt weak looking at it. It was like she was leaving her mark on him, fleeting as it was. Hers. The Punisher was hers. 

And so she would be his.

Frank's fingers moved to settle on either side of her.

Steeling herself and rising to her knees, she shifted forward slowly, balancing precariously over his face. Frank's face was expressionless as she reached out towards the coffee table for support, her thighs shaking with the effort. The anticipation she felt was counteracted by the reservations she still had.

But Frank was impatient. And she was taking too long. Curling his strong arms around her thighs, Frank wasted no time as with just one pull, he dragged her down onto his waiting, open mouth.

The simultaneous groans they let out as Frank's mouth covered her filled the air. Why was it so hot that Frank's voice, usually the loudest sound in the room, was muffled by her skin? Karen cried out as Frank licked at her, licked into her, eagerly and without pause. His tongue kept a steady pace, never giving her a break as he set every inch of her body on fire. His arms held her tight, unyielding as he kept her over his unrelenting mouth, leaving her unable to do anything but writhe upon his face. With a low moan that Karen both felt and heard, Frank ate her out with the same determination as he did anything else in his life and with only a singular goal in mind.

To have Karen come on his face.

As if from a distance, she heard a steady stream of incoherent words came out of her mouth, both curses and pleas, as Karen gripped the table, grinding down as much as she could onto his face. His anxious and impatient mouth.

Frank took and he took, not letting up as he sucked and bit alternately at her. Blunt nails scraped across the soft skin when thigh met groin. Karen keened as he took her clit into his mouth, and sucked hard.

"Oh," she gasped. Frank had scraped his teeth across her, slit to clit. She couldn't stop shaking as he sent her soaring higher and higher towards the peak of orgasm. Her hands were all over the place. They'd now settled across the top of his hands, for the little balance she could find. If he wasn't going to let her go, then by heaven, she was going to make sure she felt it tomorrow.

His fingers were going to leave bruises in her thighs. They ached, both from the need of release and from trying to hold herself up.

Karen struggled. Struggled to keep from crushing him. Frank simply growled, securing her to him even tighter.

Frank moaned, low and deep, as he felt his chin drenched in Karen's fluids. Leaving no part of her untouched, Frank tasted her, devoured her, worshipped her. Ignoring the own growing tightness in his pants, Frank took her clit into his mouth again, rolling it with his tongue.

The low, breathy cries Karen was making told him that she was close.

He moaned again, moving her himself so he could lick into her, deeper than he went before.

And with a small sobbing plea, Karen's whole body stiffened, shaking with the orgasm as Frank licked her through it, almost to the point of overstimulation. She felt her whole body go limp and she would have sunk to the ground, boneless, if not for his strong hands catching her and moving her back to rest on his chest. 

The grin he wore was shiny with her fluids, and he was licking his lips like she was the best thing he had ever tasted. She shuddered. Her breath was still coming in pants.

Again, Karen shifted as best she could on top of him, watching as her release painted the white skull again. 

Hers.

The yelp she let out as he quickly shifted her to the floor next to him was small and forgotten. Karen swallowed, resting her head against her couch as she watched Frank unbuckle his pants with fast hands. 

He was just as worked up as she was. 

Finally, he shoved his pants just low enough for him to get at his dick, sighing deep in his chest as he wrapped his fingers around himself. He lazily tilted his head to the side, watching her come down from her high as he chased his own.

"Hey," he closed his eyes at a particularly rough pull, breathing hard through his nose. His head tipped back against the couch, mouth opening in a soundless moan.

Karen didn't bother with words. Her hand swiped through her release painting his armour, putting it to his mouth. Blood rushed downwards again as Frank opened his eyes, holding her gaze, and licked her palm, wrist to fingers.

Knocking his hand away, Karen replaced it with her own, pulling at him, hand still slick from the taste of her, and him. She wanted to see him come, needed to see him come, because of her and her alone. Just like how he made her come on his tongue alone.

His two hands free, Frank reached for her shirt, dragging it off her shoulders and replacing them with his teeth. They skated across her collarbones, taking her bra strap with them. He bit lightly at the side of her breast, sucking in a breath as her hand sped up on him.

It was cold outside, but there was nothing but heat between the two figures on the floor of Karen's living room. Wrapped together in an embrace that you couldn't put them away from.

Karen scraped her nails across his testicles, made a circle again for him to lift his hips into, flicked her thumb over the tip of him. She knew what he liked, and she knew how to get him to come fast.

All keyed up on the taste of her, Frank closed his eyes again, grunting as he felt his balls begin to tighten. He put one hand on her own, speeding up the hand job, and the other, he wrapped in his hair, pulling it closer to lose himself in the scent of her shampoo.

It was only a few moments more before he came over her hand, messy and filthy. His own breath whooshed out of him in a hurried sigh, and Frank was unable to take his eyes off of Karen as she placed her hand back onto his chest, smearing it around.

Symbolism? 

Karen was just hot to see the mixture of them coated across the skull. 

Frank pulled her closer, leaning his forehead against hers. A giggle escaped her, as the post-sex haze set in, and Frank couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sound. 

"Karen."

"Yeah?"

"Can I take the damn armour off now?"

Karen's laughter would echo in his ears for days.

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder at which point does it cross the line of i'm writing this for myself instead lmao. this is filthy i'm sorry not sorry. leave me your thoughts?
> 
> tumblr: [here](http://ltfrankcastle.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/ltfrankcastie)


End file.
